mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Genesis characters
This expanded page details characters in Zoids: Genesis, their affiliations and/or factions within the story as well as Zoids they piloted: Digald/Jiin Suppression Army Ruuji Familon Ruuji is the protagonist of Zoids: Genesis. An inhabitant of the seaside Miroodo village, he recently excavated the Murasame Liger when a group of Bio Raptor Zoids attacked. In a fight between Zairin and Ruuji, Zairin damaged the Generator (a tree-like structure that maintains the environment around the village). With Ra-Kan and Mii, he sets of to find a mechanic who can repair the Generator. He has a younger brother, Faaji, and was given the ancestral telescope by his father, a rite of passage, for his journey. During his quest to find a Generator mechanic, Ruuji becomes embroiled in a struggle against the expansionist nation of Digald. He realizes that repairing his village Generator won't mean anything without peace and he suggests to Ra-Kan an organized stand against Digald. Having lived in the village his entire life, he is somewhat naïve. But that also frees him to be determined and possess a strong sense of justice. His unwillingness to allow those he encounters to suffer often puts him in over his head, as well as his traveling companions. Ruuji at one point tried to free people from Digald forces, but that action almost led to the destruction of his team when Georg launched a surprise attack. However, his mistakes gave him a better understanding of approaching things and allowed him to become a wiser person and more competent Zoid pilot. He's constantly under Seijuurou's training to help him become stronger. Ruuji would eventually became the shining beacon against Digald. As a skillful pilot, he and Murasame Liger's reputation grew into a continental sensation as a liberator and savior. While various people within the suppression army doubted him, he won over their confidence in battle and showed his tactical ingenuity. He would lead his own division (Offence, First Squadron) and temporarily became leader of Ra-Kan's army. The leading group members didn't object to his young leadership, knowing he was fully capable. He also won the confidence of the people of Sora City. The colors of his Zoid scheme became the official flag in the army as well. Eventually, Ruuji and most of the Digald forces became partners in fighting against Jiin and renamed themselves as the Jiin Suppression Army. Ruuji, in the end, was the one who gave the finishing blow that destroyed Bio-Tyranno and Jiin. After winning the war, he returned to his village, but there was no epilogue detailing what transpired next. The ending only shows Ruuji's return home, and also shows the solution to restoring the village to be using Murasame Liger as a core for the Generator. It can be assumed that he followed his dream in becoming a typical man in his village as a teacher. He pilots the Murasame Liger, Hayate Liger, and Mugen Liger. . Ra-Kan A leader of a nation known as Zuuri that was conquered by Digald, he is well known to Digald forces, and is hunted by them wherever he travels. Nonetheless, he is patient with whomever he meets and agrees to help Ruuji get the damaged Generator fixed after his village was attacked. When Digald surrounded his castle, he could have fought them and won, but he decided to surrender and leave with a handful of people instead. It could be argued that he was concerned for loss of life during combat, but he himself admitted that perhaps he was just afraid of a country with amazing technology. He regrets this decision, as he believed it allowed Digald to spread. After a life decision, Ra-Kan decided to restart the war against Digald by creating, amassing, and organizing a Digald Suppression Army. Zuuri was rebuilt in a new location and since prospered peacefully. With Digald spreading their forces, he created a base from there. He dispatched the group around the continent as envoys in hopes of gathering larger forces. After many difficult trials in getting the army organized, the army eventually succeeded in fighting against Digald. Their group finally realized that Jiin was the mastermind behind everything, and so they even joined forces with defected Digald troops. While fighting Georg, Jiin fired his gravity particle cannon and was presumed KIA; Georg's shields on BioTricera actually protected him and he returned in the climatic battle to face Jiin. There was no epilogue to explain what happened after Jiin's defeat, but it can be assumed that at least Ra-Kan (and possibly Mii, if she elected not to remain with Ruuji) returned to their kingdom to start rebuilding. He pilots the Sword Wolf and later on, the Sword Wolf Crusher. Voiced by: Takashi Matsuyama. Rei Mii A pragmatic, energetic, and occasionally cynical traveling companion of Ra-Kan. She is the daughter of Ra-Kan's younger sister, making her his niece, and shows a great deal of respect for him, often calling him as Oji-sama. She's the princess of Ra-Kan's fallen nation and has a crush on Ruuji. She displays her attraction by blushing from time to time and gets jealous when she thought Ruuji was engaged to Kotona. In fact, her attraction is so blatant that merely being physically close to Ruuji prompts blushing and exaggerated reactions out of her insecurity. On the other hand, she has been willing to admit her feelings, at least to herself, as seen in her occasional romantic daydreams, even before their final battle against Jiin. While still crying for the supposed death of Ra-Kan, she finally fell into Ruuji's embrace as he tried to comfort her, this being their most intimate moment together, despite a lack of confessing her feelings. Also, as she was being crushed by Jiin's Bio Tyranno, it was thoughts of her that Ruuji was able to revive the fallen Murasame Liger. That aside, she usually criticizes Ruuji for his impulsive behavior as well as his inexperience in piloting Zoids. Despite her size, she is a capable combatant, able to pin down Ruuji with little effort. Ruuji and Garaga complain much about her cooking ability as she only knows how to barbecue. She would eventually become good friends with Souta, the amnesiac former pilot of the Bio Kentro, who was rescued after its destruction, and named him Gin. During her time in the Suppression Army, she was in charge of supply guard detail and led her own Lanstag battalion. In the aftermath of Jiin's defeat, there was no epilogue to satisfy the subplot of her feelings for Ruuji. It can at least be assumed that she returned back to her kingdom with Ra-Kan to rebuild. She pilots the Lanstag and later on in the series, the Lanstag Break Her Zoid was destroyed in saving Ruuji from Jiin's Bio-Tyranno. . Kotona Elegance A charming and optimistic mercenary who travels with a white bird (of unknown species) named Kurruku. Kotona is only her alias, and her real name was revealed later. She prefers to use her feminine wiles and diplomatic nature to avoid conflict but still reach her objective. She joins Ruuji in his quest for a Generator mechanic, as a way to repay him for helping defeat a group of Zoid thieves. Later on, Ruuji would ask her to aid him in a campaign against Digald. From clues in later episodes it shows that Kotona stayed with them because she likes Ruuji. Her hometown, IronRock, is revealed to house a facility that can create the silver armor which Digald uses, and that a secret guild which she was part of would assassinate anyone who was close to uncovering its secret. Kotona left because she was to be the next leader, but to do so, her twin sister would have to be killed. Because she ran, her sister took her position and attempted to kill her. Wounded, Kotona fell into IronRock's deep lake, but she was rescued by the hitherto-inert RainbowJerk, which was hidden in the watery depths. Since leaving her home she led a freelance life, keeping her identity and past a secret. She was brought up to be a skilled assassin and has many weapons hidden on her body. It was later revealed that her people are actually part of a surviving group that avoided the "Gods' Fury" event and rebuilt their society at IronRock. Throughout the years, her people began to forget their origins, but a small group of them has kept the secret for generations as custodians of the city and to their sleeping Gil Dragon. She knows various ancient phrases passed down by her mother, and her real name is actually the Gil Dragon's activation code. No one can know her true name unless it's her husband. Ruuji tried to ask her real name anyway for the sake of obtaining Gil Dragon. Kotona revealed her secret without Ruuji marrying her, but still joked about the prospect. She found it ironic that her early painful memories would come to aid the war effort. Kotona and Souta would eventually help pilot Gil Dragon to fly to Sora City to recover the Leeo ammunition for the war against Jiin. It has been seen she was relieved after Ron reported that Seijuurou recovered from his illness back in Sora City.It is unknown if she resolved to return to IronRock as leader as intended. She pilots the Zoid Rainbow Jerk later the Rainbow Peak. . Thunder Garaga Garaga always desired Kotona, but she brush him off gently by feigning a betrothal to Ruuji. Thus Garaga challenges him to a Zoid battle to prove his worth, but eventually the misunderstanding was cleared. He invited Ruuji, Ra-Kan, Mii, and Kotona to join his resistance group in the mountains. But sadly, Garaga's resistance group was led to a trap and the bulk of his group was destroyed. After his mountain hideout was destroyed by Major Zairin, he joins Ruuji to strike back against Digald. He often comes off simple-minded, but he is the strongest of the group. He often provides comic relief, especially when played against Mii's bossiness. He also acts like an older brother to Ruuji at times. Garaga is shown to be extremely loyal and is quick to support his comrades. With the success of the Suppression Army, Garaga rises among the ranks. He ends up leading one of the divisions of the army (Offence, Second Squadron). Like all the other characters, nothing was revealed of his fate after the battle, but he probably went back to revive his village. He pilots the Zoid Deadly Kong. The Deadly Kong is a Zoid to be feared when in berserker mode. Whenever Garaga's anger reaches its threshold, Deadly Kong removes its bandaged arm to reveal a claw weapon that destroys anything in its path, including allies. Garaga claims that this berserker mode only ceases when either everything around is destroyed or his Reggel is depleted; the only known time the Deadly Kong powered down voluntarily is when Ruuji stepped right in front of its claw weapon. . Ron Mangan A doctor and member of Garaga's guerilla band, he is also a skilled tactician. He provides a thoughtful and calm approach in contrast to Garaga's use of brute force, and sees great potential in Ruuji. Because of his many travels, he's a well-educated man on the road and also knows a few things about Zoid characteristics. He theorizes that Ruuji's Murasame Liger became Hayate Liger through an event called Evolt. As their journey progresses, Ron shows both Ruuji and Mii the mysteries of the planet as they travel as merchants to avoid detection. It is revealed that Ron knows those who safeguard Zi's past relics from the time before the great disaster. He helps Ruuji by forming relations with various people to increase their chances of winning against Digald. During a surprise attack by Major Zairin's Volcano, Ron helps his allies escape by distracting Volcano long enough for his Bamburian to self-destruct, stopping Volcano from going after Ruuji and Re Mii. Ron survives by abandoning his Zoid at the last moment to ride in the Murasame Liger. To everyone's surprise, Ron appeared with a replacement Bamburian, citing that he had an extra one transported to him by his merchant friends. Ron would eventually reveal himself to be an agent of Sora City. While other members of Sora's council didn't feel Digald would pose a problem, Ron actively investigates Digald's activities. He suspects Jiin's lust for power would eventually be a problem and actively gave Ruuji's group a tactical advantage when it counted the most. At the height of the war, he supplied the Suppression Army with Leeo alloy (or metal Zi) ammunition that contributed to the victory of the war against Jiin. At first, Ron's actions would get him in trouble with his superiors as soon as the group traveled to Sora City with Gildragon, and was briefly incarcerated. He was only released when a massive squad of Bio Raptor Guis, led by the traitorous Sora City agent Felme, attacked the city, thus changing the council's opinion altogether. He later assists the Suppression Army in the final battle against Jiin's Bio Tyranno. With his home destroyed, it is not known where he ends up after the war. He pilots the Zoid Bamburian. . Seijuurou The last member to join Ruuji and his group, he is a reclusive swordsman who saves Ruuji from a group of wild Elephander Zoids. Although originally a warrior who sought fame and glory in Zoid battle arenas, he retired when he accidentally killed his pupil in a Zoid tournament. Prior to his early retirement, he was regarded as the strongest Zoid pilot in history, having won the tournament consecutively for 10 years. Quiet and aloof, he is the most skilled combatant of Ruuji's group, and reluctantly agrees to train Ruuji on their journey. He's suspected of having a serious health matter as he sometimes suffers from breathing and abdominal pains. Kotona is the only one who notices his suffering as he hides his private problems. Later, it was discovered that he was suffering from a disease that was killing him. There was no cure for his condition as medicine had not advanced enough. It wasn't until the Sora Sky people healed both his injury and disease that they cured him of his ailment. He's now healthy, but never once showing real enthusiasm for his new lease on life. No epilogue exists to reveal his ultimate fate, but it is unlikely that he resumed competing in Zoid battles. He pilots the Zoid Soul Tiger. . Tize He was a general that served under Ra-Kan long ago. Since the fall of Ra-Kan's nation, Tize continued the good fight against Digald. When Ra-Kan heard Tize was still alive and fighting, he immediately dispatched Ruuji to send an appeal letter to him, who gladly joined Ra-Kan's army. Tize is a highly experienced pilot and commander, but despite his leadership he still holds great respect for Ra-Kan. He pilots the a black Brastle Tiger zoid, which strangely follows the New Japanese Release color scheme, despite the Genesis Brastle Tiger already having been released by the time of his introduction while his squadron pilots red Sabre Tigers. Hou The leader of the Hou tribe, who pilot dark-blue Sabre Tiger's. At first, he was overconfident of his skills like the rest of the new recruits of the Digald Suppression Army. It wasn't until he barely survived the army's crushing defeat at the River of Fog that he and his remaining men humbled themselves. In fact, he was utterly grateful to Ruuji for flooding the River of Fog, thus saving them all. Paruburo A built warrior who leads a squadron of brown Command Wolf LCs. Like most other faction leaders, he is also arrogant and overconfident of his skills like the rest of the new recruits of the Digald Suppression Army. After the River of fog incident, he is not seen again, therefore he is considered to be KIA (killed in action). Dinga A blonde warrior known by the moniker "Ferocious Monk," he was one of the many first recruits of the Digald Suppression Army. Unfortunately, he seemed to be the most arrogant as he led his group into the River of Fog, which turned out disastrous. He and his men also pilot dark-blue Sabre Tigers. His lover Gaball would attempt to take revenge on Ruuji for his death, thinking he left her lover to die (see below). Hakku The leader of two incarnations of the Elephander squad, both ill-fated. His first group fell to the Bio-Zoids early on in the series. Later, he assembles another group to answer Ra-Kan's appeal to form a resistance army. However, like most of the other new recruits, he was overconfident about his skills. He often bickered with other recruits when they reminded him of the fall of his first group. This would culminate to the ill-fated battle at the River of Fog, where nearly half of the recruits were killed, including his entire group. Being the sole survivor of the Elephander squad, he realized that it was his arrogance that killed his men and was wracked with guilt, all of which changed him into a more humble man. Though he never reformed the group, he remained a valuable asset to the Digald/Jiin Suppression Army because of his Elephander's sheer size, rivaling that of Garaga's Deadly Kong. Danbul She appears as a harmless and defenseless old lady, but is in fact one of the most skilled Zoid pilots in the world. She has won Zoid competitions fifteen times, but after a battle that accidentally led to the death of several innocent spectators (children), she retired her title and Zoid. She lived alone in the Devil Forest where the earth reacts with the moon and causes Zoids to malfunction (they start dancing funny). Being alone and single, she's very forward with young men, but not in any real sexual manner.One point she thought that Rujji was a sexy young man with blonde hair. Garaga and Seijuurou were looking for Danbul (while talking about Ruuji in between), but never realized that Danbul was an old lady. She fooled them at first saying that Danbul already died. In reality, the grave next to her house that's believed to be Danbul is actually where she buried her Zoid and costume. After Bio-Zoids attacked her home, she took up the costume and her König Wolf Zoid. During this time, she heard Seijuurou and Garaga talk about Ruuji's optimistic spirit about making people smile again, and now believes in their cause. She left her destroyed home for Zuuri to join the front of the Diglad Suppression Army. She pilots an orange König Wolf Mk II, identical to Amy's from the previous series Zoids: Fuzors. Unlike Amy's poor piloting, which was criticized by fans, Danbul apparently makes better use of such a Zoid, even using the folding function of the Dual Sniper Rifle for melee purposes seen in her flashback pertaining to her retirement. Gaball Gaball initially wanted to kill Ruuji, thinking he was responsible for the death of her lover Dinga. Dinga had actually died when his Sabre Fang was destroyed by a swarm of Bio Raptors after he disregarded orders and charged into battle. After being saved by Ruuji in battle, Gaball realizes that he couldn't have been responsible for Dinga's death and chooses to join him. She pilots a Brastle Tiger, but unlike Tize's, hers bears the color scheme of the Genesis release. . Kanpyuu A Digald Resistance Force Orikkida leader, first in command. After hearing of the Digald Suppression Army's surprise assault on Digald capital, he decides to join the Digald Suppression Army with his Digald resistance force. Has a resemblance to Paruburo who was KIA, but is an older looking version of him. Zantsu A Digald Resistance Force Orikkida leader, second in command. He met Tize on a long journey when he was contacted by Tize to join the Digald Suppression Army but refused. However after hearing of the Digald Suppression Army's surprise assault on Digald capital, he decides to join the Digald Suppression Army with his Digald resistance force. Bon Tigger A young female Digald Resistance Force Orikkida leader third in command. After hearing of the Digald Suppression Army's surprise assault on Digald capital, she decides to join the Digald Suppression Army with her Digald resistance force. Digald Major Zairin The first member of the militaristic nation of Digald to be encountered by Ruuji. He unintentionally damages the Generator at Ruuji's village and becomes a constant antagonist to him. Apparently suave and charming, he can also be ruthless in combat. Nonetheless, he prefers to conquer territories and cities rather than demolish them, in contrast to other Digald commanders such as Georg. He was inducted into Digald when its forces attacked his village. In episode 24, he witnesses the pollution that Digald's industry has spread, and the suffering of former villagers. For most of the story, Zairin was portrayed as an obsessed Zoid pilot looking for a worthy challenge, and longed to face Ruuji in a fight to prove his worth. Zairin had long suspected something was afoul with Digald, but it was not until he discovered that droid Digald pilots were actually human souls (including his long-time friend Whips) that he defected to join Ra-Kan's group. Ruuji and Zairin made peace with each other and cooperated in their campaign against Jiin. Zairin proved instrumental in the final battle, being the one to disable Jiin's bio particle cannon with a blast from his own. He was also the one who helped expose Bio-Tyranno's Zoid core, allowing Ruuji to strike it with Mugen Liger. After the defeat of Jiin, there was no epilogue to detail the fate of the characters so it's only speculated that Zairin probably went back to restore his village. He pilots a MegaRaptor, a larger version of the Digald Bio-Raptor, with claws that can block metal Zi weapons. After he was defeated by Ruuji in Hayate Liger, Zairin was rescued and was given Bio-Volcano. In giving Zairin his Bio-Volcano, Jiin actually had a device that drained Zairin of his life energy. The device was eventually removed and Zairin was apprised of it. . General Jiin The adopted son of Digald's leader and the main sponsor of Major Zairin, he's the main villain of Zoids: Genesis. He took appreciation of Zairin's capabilities and considered him one of his most trusted subordinates. Though his father controls the country, he hasn't been able to lead for a very long time with his declining health. Jiin was entrusted to handle most of his duties as the unofficial ruler of Digald. Eventually, Jiin would go to new heights as he secretly and aggressively created a new generation of Bio-Zoids. He would break all ties with Sora Sky people and waged war with the land and sky. Jiin is revealed to be a citizen of the sky and he intends to destroy his former home to become the undisputed God across the planet. So ambitious was his lust for power that he strained his stepfather to death, thus he declared himself as Emperor and later as God of Zi. Jiin would later stop caring about conquering villages or towns, using his Bio Tyranno to destroy them completely to show his "god-like" power. During the final showdown between his forces and the Jiin Suppression Army, he displayed very advanced skills in piloting, whether it was his own skill or the capabilities of his Zoid is unknown. Jiin was killed in the explosion of his Zoid when Mugen Liger sliced Bio Tyranno into two through the Zoid core. Colonel Felme A blue-haired Digald pilot, she first speaks in episode 23. She's often seen in compromising situations, but she doesn't care if she's barely covered or someone is watching her bathe. She's often teamed up with Souta to help defeat the Digald Suppression Army, but she only considers her partner as a tool. She was actually a citizen of Sora city like Jiin, sent to watch Digald, but turned against her former home out of sheer boredom. Towards the end of the war, she defected and saved Zairin from certain death while facing Jiin. Her last act of goodwill would be flying in to save Souta (renamed Gin); she was ultimately killed when Jiin, in his Bio-Tyranno, threw Souta's Lanstag's lance at her Bio-Ptera. She pilots Bio-Ptera, a flying Digald Zoid. . Bio-Zoid Pilot They are the core force that pilot Bio-Zoids to conquer the world in the name of Digald. It was assumed by most, even the highest of Digald commanders, that the pilots are but mindless droids that loyally follow the commands of their commanders. Only Emperor Jiin knows that they are actually human souls, forced to power Zoids. With a very low compatibility rate to naturally pilot Bio-Zoids, Jiin resorted to extracting human souls. The souls are trapped in a core chamber, and they are forced to obey the commands of Jiin or their commander once they are in the Bio-Zoid cockpits. Once outside, however, they can still contact the living for those willing to listen. The souls that power the droids are not restricted by age; they can range from an old man to a young girl. Zairin was shocked to find his own friend, Whips, was one of the converted Bio-Zoid pilots. Disgusted and haunted by such inhumane use of the sanctity of life, Zairin freed all the souls he could to end their suffering of committing a lifetime of atrocities. Immediately after Jiin and his Bio-Tyranno are defeated, all the souls can be seen leaving their Bio-Raptors and into the sky. Georg A harsh and judgmental Digald commander with a prosthetic gun over his left hand. His ruthless attitude and strategic planning allow Digald forces to occupy the city of Ze Ruft. Although he has no tolerance for those who oppose Digald, he has a certain amount of respect for Ra-Kan as a warrior. During a raid on a village, Ra-Kan stepped in to stop Georg from attacking. Georg overpowered Ra-Kan, but was saved by Ruuji after Murasame Liger "evolted" to Hayate Liger. Hayate Liger destroyed Georg's Zoid and was presumed dead for most of the story. However, Georg was found and rescued by Digald. Most of his body was severely damaged and he remained in a vegetative state, until Digald medical science extracted his mind and placed it inside a mechanical body. He fully accepted Jiin as his Emperor and even acknowledged him as "God." While on the offensive against the Digald Suppression Army, Bio-Tricera was upgraded with an energy barrier to compensate for the Leeo (or metal Zi) artillery rounds. Georg seemed unstoppable until Ra-Kan fought him. In order to save Ron, Ra-Kan in his Sword Wolf jumped into the horns of Georg's Bio-Tricera. But the Sword Wolf actually passed through Bio-Tricera's shield after being dragged toward it by its horns, so Ra-Kan sprang on top of Bio-Tricera and stabbed the nape of the Zoid. With Georg exposed, Ra-Kan fired his weapons thus destroying Bio-Tricera along with Georg. He pilots Bio-Tricera which is based on a Triceratops, powerful and well-armored, although promptly defeated by Hayate Liger in episode 19 and 48. . Souta/Gin A white-haired teenage Zoid pilot who admires challenging opponents, first appearing in episode 24. Felme found him as a new "toy" for her to wield in battle. He would team up with her often to help destroy opposing forces with his Bio-Kentro, but Ruuji eventually defeated him with Mugen Liger. After he was defeated, he lost his memory and wandered around until he was found and nursed back to health by Mii. He struggled greatly to remember, and followed Felme in Mii's Lancestag when he spotted her in the sky. Souta overheard the conversation between Felme and Ron, remembering who he was and realizing that Felme only treated him as a tool. He defected to the Digald Suppression Army as a Lancestag Zoid pilot after learning that he was just being used. His strong understanding of Zoids also helped Kotona when she had trouble launching Gil Dragon. Since then, he has been known as Gin to Mii, but still answers to his former name as well. He pilots the Zoid Bio-Kentro, which is based on a Kentrosaurus. Later, as a member of the Digald/Jiin Suppression Army, he pilots a Lanstag with a slightly different color scheme and one of Bio-Kentro's Beast Slayer blades in place of the lance. Sora City People They are people that had survived "Gods' Fury" and rebuilt their civilization in the skies. Their technology far exceeds all civilizations on Zi and they have various agents across the land to spy on human development on the land. While they are generations ahead in development, there are internal conflicts of interests within various Sky agents that lead to the fall of Sora City and their people. Having learned the lessons of "Gods' Fury," they have become a people of extreme pacificism, slow to make hard decisions and against violence of any kind. As Ron pointed out to Ruuji, they originally intended to build Generators all over the planet to renourish the land and live on it once again. But much time passed and they no longer wanted to return. Over generations, they became proud and thought of the land dwellers as inferiors. Featured Characters Whips De Zaltz He was a childhood friend of Zairin. Zaltz was one of the first villages under Digald rule during its early expansion. Whips grew up with Zairin fishing, but after the industrialization of Digald, the fish died of pollution. Whips had since struggled to keep his health as the pollution poisoned his lungs. His life was cut short when Digald drafted people of Zaltz village into Bio-Zoid piloting. Whips' soul was extracted along with other villagers into the bodies of Bio-Zoid pilot droids. His name was discovered on a list of new subordinates that Zairin was supposed to command. To Zairin's shock, his friend was now a machine and Whips begged Zairin to give him peace by releasing him. Whips was released and thanked Zairin for being his friend and crossed over. Muteki-Dan They were a group of 5 female Baratz Zoid pilots, named Muu, Saiko, Gotoshi, Ten, and A-Kan, who opposed Digald by raiding their supply caravans in their centipede-like Zoids. Ruuji encountered them in a valley after being separated from his friends following the attack by Georg at the city of Ze Ruft. Later on, they encountered a wandering Garaga, who, being impulsive and headstrong, attacked them in Deadly Kong when A-Kan said "We are Digald-" (presumably she was going to say something along the lines of Digald Resistors). After clearing up the misunderstanding, Ruuji and Garaga accompanied them to the mountains to prepare a raid on an incoming Digald caravan. The two groups actually became very close. The raid, however, went awry when the caravan turned out to be a trap in order to surprise and wipe out the Muteki-Dan. In the mismatched battle that followed, each member of Muteki-Dan was shown to be brutally killed by the Bio-Raptors. When Ruuji and Murasame Liger were knocked off a cliff in order to save A-Kan, Garaga believed Ruuji was dead as well and lost control, unveiling Deadly Kong's clawed weapon for the first time. As Garaga crushed the Digald forces and attacked their fleeing transports, Ruuji woke up and tried to stop Deadly Kong's rampage. The berserk Deadly Kong finally stopped when Ruuji put himself in harm's way. Ruuji and Garaga then looked on mournfully at the smoking mountain in the distance and set off to find the others. However, it was revealed at episode's end that all of the Muteki-Dan members were alive and were only unconscious. They later on become the specialised cooking team squadron for the Digald Suppression Army. Featured Zoids They are the Zoids seen within this particular universe of Zi. The majority of the Zoids don't have particle beam weaponry. They are mainly Zoids that use cannon or gun shell rounds. The most powerful Zoids featured are melee types. Baratz :A common class of Zoids used for transporting goods or people. They all share the same characteristic of being small. Connectes, a centipede-type, is the most common kind. Each of its body segments can hold a piece of cargo (such as a crate), making it very useful as a transporter. The Feele Sword, a Longhorn Beetle-type, is also common. Beam Tortoise :It appears to be a variation of the Missile Tortoise. They carry a beam cannon in place of a missile launcher. Shadow Fox :In this series, they are part of a guerilla force that joined up with Ra-Kan's resistance group, but they hold a much less special place than in the New Century Zero series. The versions in this series only seem to focus on their maneuverability and shooting, whereas the New Century Zero Shadow Fox was equipped with advanced sensor technology, Strike Laser Claws, smoke screens, an adaptable primary weapon, and a tail net weapon. These features were not revealed in Genesis, with the exception of the Strike Laser Claws. Elephander :They are a devastated guerilla force that joined Ra-Kan, but their leader Haku had little confidence in Ra-Kan. In their hubris, the group charge ahead in the River of Fog battle resulting in the deaths of most of his team and about half of the Suppression Army. The Elephander is great at combating Bio-Raptors because of its large arsenal and sheer mass. Its trunk and tusks make it very effective in close ranged combat and it can easily crush a Bio-Raptor by simply stepping on it. Sabre Fang :In the story, there are many Sabre Fangs that serve under Tize. There are also a group of Sabre Fangs that are led by a pilot named Hou, and a group led by a man named "Ferocious Monk" Dinga. Brastle Tiger :Tize once served Ra-Kan and Ruuji recruited him to aid in Ra-Kan's resistance. Tize is far more competent than the other guerilla groups and listens to Ra-Kan's wisdom. Tize's Zoid has the ability to fire several beams of high frequency energy that melt the ground into lava. This is referenced earlier as "Banzai for the Red Hot Tiger." Another Brastle Tiger is piloted by a girl named Gaball. Command Wolf :There are many Command Wolfs seen belonging to various groups. Some belong to guerilla groups aiding Ra-Kan. They all have Long Range Rifles mounted on their backs. König Wolf Mark II :It applies advance visual sensors for combat advantage in the battlefield. The only difference between this König Wolf and ones seen before are its long range assault weapons as opposed to melee, and high speed close to mid range combat. The König Wolf is piloted by Danbul. Zoids